babfandomcom-20200215-history
X Marks The Spot/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126174x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/x-marks-spot The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "X Marks The Spot." At the attic, Bitz plays with two ships. Bob says UH... Bob chuckles. Bitz says GET READY TO SET SAIL, ME HEARTIES! TREASURE ISLAND, HERE WE COME! Bob shows Bitz a map. Bob says WOW, LOOK, BITZ, THE TREASURE'S ALL THE WAY DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT HOLE. Bitz says I THINK YOU'VE GOT THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN, BOB. Bob says OH... (chuckling) IT'S RIGHT AT THE TOP OF THAT HILL. LOOK! Bitz says WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE ISLAND. She grabs Bevel and says "ARR, THE TREASURE'S ALL MINE!" She places Bevel next to helpers Pop and Zip in one ship. Bob says AND FIND THE TREASURE BEFORE PIRATE BEVEL BEARD. HA-HA, YEAH! Bitz says ONE DAY, ON FARAWAY ISLAND, CAPTAIN BITZ AND HER CREW WERE IN SEARCH OF BURIED TREASURE. Through their imagination, the story comes to life. In an island, Bob says WE MADE IT! Purl says WOO-HOO! Bitz says WOW! Purl says WHEE, WHEE, WHEE! Bob wears wooden shoes. Bob says ER, MALFUNCTION! ROBOT SANDY, ROBOT SANDY! Unrolling a map, Bitz says THEN LET'S GET OFF THIS BEACH AND FIND THAT TREASURE. ER... IT'S SOMEWHERE ON THAT HILL. COME ON. Bob says COMING, OKAY. Bitz says LET'S GO. In a ship, Bevel watches afar using binoculars. Bevel says BOO-YAH! BEVEL BEARD LOVES THE SMELL OF TREASURE IN THE MORNING. I'M GOING TO HAVE THAT MAP THING MESELF, AND GET TO THE TREASURE FIRST. PIRATES! TO ACTION, YE SHIP DUDES! THIS BE NO TIME FOR DANCING! GET AFTER THAT MAP THING! Zip says ZIP! Zip sticks a flute into Pop's mouth. Bevel says UGH. Complaining, Pop says A POP POP POP POP. Zip throws the flute away and hits Bevel on his head. Bevel says WHOA! HEY! Bitz says HUH? Purl says LOOK! IT'S PIRATE BEVEL BEARD! AND HE'S HEADING THIS WAY! Purl, Bob and Bitz say OH, NO! Bitz says COME ON, WE HAVE TO FIND THAT TREASURE FAST. Bob says QUICK! Purl, Bob and Bitz run into the forest. Bitz says WHOA! Purl says OH, MY SHINY SEQUINS! Bitz says THAT'S WIDE! Bob says HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET ACROSS? Bitz says ERM... AH! PERFECT. THIS VINE IS SPRINGY. OKAY, HERE GOES. Purl says HOLD ON TIGHT! Making the Tarzan yell, Bitz swing across a deep gully holding a vine. Bitz says WHEE! OOH! Purl says OH, MY! THAT VINE IS SPRINGY! Bob says WOW, THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN! LET'S HAVE A GO, TOO! WAHEY! Bitz says WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! WHOO! Bob says OH, YEAH! Bitz says YEAH! Bob says WOO-HOO! BOOYAH! Purl says WHEE! Bob says THAT WAS AWESOME! Bevel says A-HA! THERE BE THE MAP, DUDES! Bitz says THERE'S PIRATE BEVEL BEARD! Bevel says ARGH! Zip and Pop say HUH? Bevel sees the vine and says A-HA! JUST DO AS I DO, CREW! (yelling like Tarzan) (yelping) I MEANT DO AS I DO, AS IN GET YOUR OWN VINE. (laughing) Bevel and the helpers fall into the gully. Bevel screams ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, PIRATE BEVEL BEARD? Bevel says ARR, PIRATE BEVEL BEARD TOTALLY MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. Bitz says THE TREASURE'S THIS WAY. COME ON, LET'S GO! WELL, WE'RE ON THE HILL Looking at the map, Bitz says SO WHERE'S THE X THAT MARKS THE SPOT? Purl says HMM. Bob says RIGHT, ROBO-BOB TREASURE DETECTOR, ACTIVATE! (beeping) UM... HMM...UM... NOTHING. MUST HAVE GOT SAND IN IT. Purl sighs and says NOTHING BUT A LOT OF PRETTY TREES! Bitz gasps and says PURL, YOU FOUND THE X! IT IS THE TREES! YES! Bitz and Purl cheer and celebrate. Bitz says WOO-HOO! Purl says WOO-HOO! (both laughing) Bob says HUH? I DON'T SEE THE X. Bitz says BOB, LOOK UP! Two bending palm trees create an X. Bob says OH. Bitz says OH, BOB! COME ON, LET'S GET DIGGING! Zip and Pop manage to get out of the hole. Bevel sticks his hook for a hand out of the hole and says UH, A LITTLE HELP HERE, SHIP DUDES? (straining) UH-OH. (yelping) I'M OKAY. Zip says ZIP. ZIP ZIP ZIP. (chuckling) Zip uses Bevel's hook to scratch his own back. Bitz found the treasure. Bob says OPEN IT, OPEN IT! IT MIGHT BE FULL OF YUMMY CHOCOLATE! Purl says OR PRETTY GOLD COINS! (gasping) Bitz says OR BETTER STILL! They all say CHOCOLATE GOLD COINS! Purl says SHINY AND TASTY! WIN-WIN! Bitz says WE NEED TO GET THE TREASURE OUT OF HERE BEFORE THOSE PIRATES SHOW UP. Bob says YEAH! Purl says LET'S HOPE THEY'RE STILL STUCK IN THAT GULLY. (straining) They carry the treasure up to the gully. Bitz says OH. Bob says WHERE DID PIRATE BEVEL BEARD GO? Bitz says HMM... I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE NEED TO GET THIS CHEST ACROSS. PURL, YOU GO FIRST, AND I'LL SWING IT TO YOU, OKAY? Purl says UH-HUH. Bitz ties a vine to one end of the chest. Bitz says RIGHT. Purl swings to the other side and says WHEE! READY! Bitz says HERE IT COMES. Purl receives the chest and says WHOA. YEAH! Bitz says OH, NO! Bob says IT'S THE PIRATES! Zip and Pop grab Purl. (gasping) Bevel says HA-HA-HA! THANK YOU, CAPTAIN BITZ, FOR DIGGING UP ME TREASURE FOR ME. I'LL BE TAKING IT NOW. Purl hangs on to the chest and says OH, NO, YOU DON'T! IF YOU WANT THIS TREASURE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH IT. Bevel says YOU GOT IT! MOVE OUT, SHIP DUDES. Bevel drags the chest. Purl says BITZ! Bitz says BOB, HE'S GOT MY BESTIE! COME ON! Bob says OKAY. WHOA! Bitz says WAHEY! They swing across the gully and then run to the beach. (gasping) Bob says OH, NO! Bitz WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THAT SHIP AND RESCUE PURL. Bob says THE PIRATES HAVE CUT THE ROPE! AND OUR BOAT'S FLOATING AWAY. WE CAN'T SWIM TO IT. ROBOTS DON'T WORK IN WATER. Bitz says AH! MAYBE WE DON'T HAVE TO SWIM. WE USED THE SPRINGY VINES TO SWING ACROSS THAT GULLY. MAYBE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY TO USE THE VINES. TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ! She puts on her engineering vision goggles. Bitz says WHEN YOU STRETCH SOMETHING SPRINGY, IT STORES ENERGY, UNTIL YOU LET IT GO. BOING! THE MORE YOU STRETCH IT, THE MORE ENERGY IT STORES UP. AND MORE STRETCH GIVES A BIGGER BOING. AND IF IT'S STRETCHED FAR ENOUGH, AND THEN LET GO, THERE'LL BE ENOUGH ENERGY TO SEND SOMETHING HEAVY, LIKE ME AND BOB, ALL THE WAY TO THE SHIP. A sketch of the process explained appears. Bitz says THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! (straining) Bob says OOH! Bitz gathers barrels on the shore. Bitz says RIGHT. Bob says WHAT ARE THE BARRELS FOR? Bitz draws their faces on the barrels. Bitz says BARREL BOB, AND BARREL BITZ. WE NEED TO TEST IT FIRST. COME ON! (STRAINING) THERE. LET'S TRY IT FROM HERE. Bob says OKAY. Bitz says ONE... TWO... THREE... Stretching a vine, they send the barrels away into the sea. They say KADOING! Bob says OH. Bitz says OH, NOT FAR ENOUGH. WE NEED MORE ENERGY. SO, LET'S STRETCH IT BACK FURTHER THIS TIME. HERE, I THINK. RIGHT. Meanwhile, on the ship, Purl teaches the helpers to dance. Purl says THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NATURALS! SO, AGAIN! Bevel chuckles as he plays with the trasure coins. Bitz says ONE, TWO, THREE... Bitz and Bob say KADOING! Purl says HUH? The barrels land on Zip and Pop. Purl says NICE MOVES, SHIP DUDES! Bitz says WOO-HOO! Bob says YES! Bitz says IT WORKED! THEY LANDED ON THE SHIP. SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK, LITTLE BRO? Bob says MMM... LET'S DO IT! Bitz says THAT'S IT, JUST HERE. RIGHT. Bitz and Bob ONE... TWO... THREE... KADOING! Now, they send themselves to the ship. (Bitz and Bob whooping) Purl says YEAH! Bob says DID IT! Bitz says OH, YES! Bob and Bitz high five. Bevel says CAPTAIN BITZ, HOW DID YOU GET ABOARD? Bob says WE BADOINGED HERE. Bitz says WE WANT OUR FRIEND BACK. Purl says HA-HA-HA! THAT'S ME! Bob says AND WE WANT OUR TREASURE BACK. Bevel says FINE, LATERS, PURL, BUT THE TREASURE STAYS. I TOOK IT FAIR AND SQUARE. Bitz says SURELY THERE'S TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE FOR YOU TO EAT ON YOUR OWN, PIRATE BEVEL BEARD? Purl says BITZ IS RIGHT! YOU DON'T WANT A TUMMY ACHE, DO YOU? SO, COME ON, LET'S SHARE! Bevel says HMM... Pop nods and says POP POP POP! Bevel says ARR, ALL RIGHT, SHIP DUDES. WE CAN SHARE. Bob says CHOCOLATE COINS FOR EVERYONE! They all say WOO-HOO! Bevel says BOO-YARR! (all cheering) Back in the attic, Bitz and Bob eat chocolate cookies. Bitz says ONE FOR YOU AND ME. MMM! Bob says IF I WAS A PIRATE, GUESS WHAT I'D LIKE TO BE CALLED. Bitz says WHAT'S THAT, BOB? Bob says CAPTAIN CHOCO ROBO BOB BEARD. (laughing) Bitz says THAT'S A MOUTHFUL! Bob says YOU SAID IT! (both laughing) (music plays) The end credits roll. Category:Transcripts